kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Stymphalian ID.27/Event Preparation for Dummies
Introdution This is meant to be a small checklist for newer admirals who just want to know if they are good enough for the next event, Summer 2015. If you want a good, detailed guide, Major_Event_Preparation_Guide_for_Admirals by Shinhwalee is here. You can think this blog as a tl;dr version of that :v. How many of each type should I have? Destroyer (DD): 4-5 will be enough for everything, all of them will be used in E-1, from E-2 to the end, you will normally use 2 DD at most, sometime none at all. Recommend to have 6 ready. Light Cruiser (CL): 1. They are used for Combined_Fleet mostly, you may prepare 2-3 CL for E-1 if you want. Torpedo Cruiser (CLT): As many as you can, it is possible to pass events with only 1 CLT but it gonna be hard for you, trust me, i tried. Heavy Cruiser (CA) and Aviation Cruiser (CAV): 3-5, with at least 1 CAV for routing Battleship (BB): 4-5, up to 9 for that sweet support expedition. Carriers (CV/CVL): confirmed to be important for the next event by the devolopers (silly them, all girls are important), you would need at least 4 CV/CVL ready, recommend to have 8, for support expedition. Which ship should I pick? Which ever you like. If you want to pick them by their stat, Shinhwalee's guide explain that already. :v Level? 1 - CVLCV.jpg 2 - BBFBB.jpg 3 - BBV.jpg 4 - SS.jpg 5 - DD.jpg 6 - CAV.jpg 7 - CLCLT.jpg 8 - Currently expedition.jpg 30 will be enough to pass Easy mode quite...easily. It's also possible to pass Medium at that level, too, if RNG is on your side. 50 is the safe mark if your luck is bad. Here is what I have when I cleared Winter 2015 Resource? Almost any amount is good, but, since everybody is scared of this part, I will give you a "safe" number. Fuel: 10.000 Ammo: 10.000 Steel: 12.000 Bauxite: 8.000 Bucket: 100 Or about HQ level 37 softcap. Why is it so low? Because you will have 2-3 weeks to clear the event. Assume that you do no expedition, no quest, you will regen a total of 30.000 fuel/ammo/steel and 10.000 baux during the event. Which equal to about 120 full run with BB and CV (and your baux won't even decrease enough to notice). Conlusion Nothing much to say, all you got to do is believe, not in yourself, but in the me that believe in you. :v If you have question, Board:Fleet%27s_Prepared-ness is your friend, or you could post question here. Last and most important: Good RNG everybody o7. The little to do list 1. Get my DD no.1 here to level 30 : 1b. Get my DD no.1 here to level 50 2. Get my DD no.2 here to level 30 : 2b. etc. etc. 9001. 2 days before event start,make sure my resource is over 9000 and my buckets are 3 digits. *not an actual to do list Category:Blog posts